


家有二哈

by SherlyCumberbatch



Category: in the name of people
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlyCumberbatch/pseuds/SherlyCumberbatch
Summary: 简书外链挂了，截图挂了，心灰意冷的我只好放AO3了，





	家有二哈

**Author's Note:**

> 简书外链挂了，截图挂了，心灰意冷的我只好放AO3了，

家有二哈【祁高】  
这个梗想了好久，终于打算开文了！  
ooc，甜饼！有…………车！  
嗯没养过狗，平常见到的二哈都好大一只，这里为了我们余粮书记好抱，就写成小只点的，5、6个月左右大小吧

高育良是被添醒的。他推开压在身上的重量，刚想说祁同伟大早上发什么病，就听到一声狗叫，高育良慌忙戴上眼镜，看到了趴在床上的二哈。他惊到了，赶紧下床满屋子地找祁同伟，打电话不接，院子里也没有，高育良坐在沙发上，给省厅打电话，办公室也说没看到祁同伟，给梁璐打电话，也说没回家。高育良有些生气地摘下眼镜，喝了一口茶水生闷气，看了眼坐在自己脚边，咬着自己裤角的二哈，更郁闷了。  
祁同伟早上醒来，发现自己变成了狗，还是一只蠢二哈。他赶紧爬起来，刚想叫老师，就听到一声犬吠，这才想起来，自己变成狗了。祁同伟用了几分钟来接受自己变成狗的事实，就趴在老师身上，把老师舔醒了。他跟在老师身后，看着老师满屋转地找自己，又是给办公室又是给梁璐打电话，心里暗喜，原来老师还是在乎自己的。他听到老师叫自己，连忙应了一声。  
【这个祁同伟不知道又搞什么】高育良在自己一个人发牢骚的时候听到脚边的狗叫了一声，觉得这狗是不是通人性【我叫祁同伟，你应什么？】接着又听到狗叫了一声。他发现自己每提到祁同伟，这狗就叫一声。他有些好奇【难不成，你知道祁同伟在哪？】  
祁同伟正苦想着怎么告诉老师自己是祁同伟，抬头看到老师桌上的昨天写好的书法，突然想到了方法，咬着高育良的衣服就把他往书桌旁拽。  
【你这狗，这是拉我去哪？？】高育良有些哭笑不得地看着眼前的二哈拽着自己往外走，看到它要往自己书桌上蹦，吓一跳，赶紧想要抱住它，但是已经晚了。看到自己昨天写好的字就这么被糟蹋了，心里多少有些生气。但是他看到这狗把爪子上沾上墨要往纸上摁，还是抱住它，无奈地给他重新拿了一张新纸。【你在这张上画，刚才的用过了】  
祁同伟看老师给他重新拿了一张纸，就趴在桌子上，不停地给爪子沾上墨，废了好久劲，终于在纸上歪歪扭扭地写了【我TW】  
三字，写完就兴奋地冲高育良叫。

高育良看着纸上乱七八糟的不能算上字的字迹，试探地开口【这是“我”字？后面两个是TW？？？】祁同伟听到自家老师竟然认出来了，兴奋地扑向高育良。  
高育良赶紧接住它，别扭的抱着，想要把它放到地上，看了看它沾满墨的爪子，看了看自己已经脏的衬衫，认命地把祁同伟抱在怀里，重新打量起桌上的字来，想着想着，就感觉怀里的狗舔了自己下巴一下，高育良气得刚要开口教训，看了看二哈那跟祁同伟一样的眼神，愣是消了气。  
祁同伟趴在老师怀里，看着老师认真看自己大作的样子，没忍住，舔了老师的下巴。看到自家老师生气了，祁同伟仗着自己现在是狗，光明正大地卖萌，睁着自己的狗狗眼委屈地看着老师。看到老师忍住气一脸无奈的样子，它在老师怀里蹭了蹭。  
【所以……你是…………同伟？】高育良没忍住，把自己心中荒唐的想法说出来，没想到刚说完，怀里的狗狗就兴奋地叫了好几声。他又叫了一声同伟，怀里的狗又应了一声。  
祁同伟听到老师的话，激动地不行，叫了好一会儿，想要跳到地上，但是看了看自己沾满墨汁的脚，默默在老师怀里又蹭。  
【同伟你怎么变成狗了？】高育良百思不得其解地抱着祁同伟，向浴室走去，刚要打开水龙头，响起了家里没有狗粮和狗用的沐浴露，又重新回到客厅，给秘书打电话送几袋哈士奇吃的狗粮和洗浴用品。  
祁同伟趴在老师怀里，看着老师忙前忙后的样子，心里甜得像吃到老师给的糖般，又舔了老师一下。跟老师一起等到秘书把狗粮等东西送来。  
等秘书把东西送来，高育良就抱着祁同伟再次向浴室走去。被放进浴缸里的祁同伟看着自家老师给自己身上擦泡泡的模样，恶作剧地往老师身上弄水，把老师的衬衫弄湿了。祁同伟看着自己的成果，摇起了尾巴。【祁同伟你老实点！】高育良看了眼自己惨遭横祸的衣服，瞪了祁同伟一眼。祁同伟不理伸爪又来了一下，耳边响起了高育良那毫无威胁力的呵斥。  
高育良给祁同伟洗完澡后，已是下午2点了。高育良换完衣服，看着在床上坐着的祁同伟，这才想起今天还没给他吃过饭。抱着祁同伟走到厨房，给他倒了碗狗粮，放到祁同伟面前让他吃了。转身进了厨房给自己下了碗面。  
祁同伟看着眼前的狗粮发愁。他现在是狗没错，但是吃了这么多年的饭菜，对狗粮一点兴趣都没有。他跑到高育良旁边，跳到椅子上眼巴巴地看着老师碗里的面。【同伟啊，乖，去吃狗粮，你现在不能吃面啊，等哪天变回来了，再做给你吃】高育良看着祁同伟那样子，宠溺地笑了笑，看到祁同伟又冲着他撒娇。被祁同伟那眼神看得心软的高育良，回身给祁同伟也盛了一碗，把面条捣碎了，像是喂小孩一样一口一口喂给祁同伟。  
祁同伟心满意足地享受着自家老师的投喂，吃完饭就咬着高育良的裤腿要往外走。【同伟啊，你等下，把项圈戴上，一会儿你跑太快我追不上你，万一丢了怎么办】高育良拿着手里的项圈，蹲下身想要给祁同伟戴上。祁同伟看着老师手里的项圈，条件性地往后退了几步，本能地抗拒这东西。但是想了想让老师放心，还是慢慢回到老师身边，伸头示意老师戴项圈。  
高育良看着祁同伟那一脸不愿但还是乖乖走过来的模样，低低笑出了声。给祁同伟戴好项圈，就带着他出门散步。  
终于出门的祁同伟立马撒开四肢就要跑，但是看了看发间已是白发夹杂的老师，忍住天性，安静地被老师牵着走。高育良牵着祁同伟慢慢地走着，沿着省委机关大院绕了一圈这才回家。  
回到家后，高育良坐在书房看书，研究了一会儿自己最爱的明史，一手摸着在怀中静静躺着的祁同伟。祁同伟看着老师沉醉于书海的模样，有些发困。高育良在翻页时看到怀中已经闭上眼的祁同伟，又抬头看了眼时间，发现已经要11点了，抱着祁同伟回到卧室，简单洗漱后就抱着祁同伟准备睡觉。  
祁同伟在去与周公相会前不忘亲了老师的发鬓一下表示晚安，在高育良怀中寻得一个舒服的姿势，这才睡去。高育良看着即使变成狗也不忘记每日睡前必有环节的祁同伟，安抚地摸了摸祁同伟的毛，抱着像暖炉一样的祁同伟沉眠。  
翌日，一早，祁同伟先一步醒来，发现自己恢复原样，恶作剧的在高育良喉结上吮出红痕，又吻上高育良，直到把高育良弄醒，这才罢休。  
【嗯…】被吻醒的高育良看着眼含笑意的祁同伟，道了声早安，正要起床，就被祁同伟压在身下，【祁同伟你搞什么？今天上午还有个会，你起来，嗯！不行同伟！】祁同伟幽幽地看着身下的老师，眼中满是赤裸的情欲，【既然这样，那我们抓紧时间吧老师，你放心，时间还早，我不会让你迟到的，】祁同伟低头，吻上高育良的唇，撬开高育良的贝齿，与高育良的舌缠绵共舞，手伸入高育良的睡衣，在高育良的身上游走，祁同伟终于放开高育良的唇，看到两人嘴里拉出的银丝，满意的又亲上高育良的脖颈，从脖颈一路吻到胸前的两颗茱萸，熟捻地在高育良身上到处点火。  
【嗯……哈！轻点同伟，一会…啊！还要开会！你没亲脖子…嗯！】高育良有些受不住了，被祁同伟吻得逐渐失去机智，这时祁同伟突然含上自己因晨勃而早就硬挺的分身，高育良仅剩的机智也彻底湮灭在情欲中。高育良在祁同伟口中释放了一次，祁同伟吐出口中的白浊，抹到自己硬得发紫的分身，一边用剩下的给老师做润滑。【老师您等下好不好，马上就会让您舒服了，不要急】祁同伟说着将自己的一根手指缓缓插入老师早已湿润的蜜穴中，做着扩张，还不忘抽出手指，给老师看手上那有些粘稠的肠液【老师您原来也想要啊，为什么不告诉学生呢，您看您都湿成这样了】高育良被祁同伟的话弄得有些害羞，低头摸上了祁同伟的腹肌，装作听不见的样子【同伟，你的腹肌怎么少了一块，不会最近疏于练习，体力也跟着下降了吧？】。祁同伟看着自家老师可爱的模样，更加卖力做着扩张，终于能放入3指，祁同伟急切地将分身对准老师蜜穴，狠狠地将自己的分身整根钉入老师体内，卖力抽插起来，每次都是整根出，只留下头部。再整根没入，从来没有向今天这般温柔，霸道又勇猛，【老师，我行不行，您试试不就知道了？】【啊！哈…哈…嗯！同…啊！同伟！你轻…啊！！~~~轻点…啊！】高育良被祁同伟折腾的一脸通红，快感源源不断地从尾椎蔓延到全身，高育良像是上瘾般，后穴不断地咬紧祁同伟的分身不放【老师，你，太紧了，这样下去，学生的精血都要被您吸光了】【啊！祁同伟你…怎么这么不知羞耻…啊！竟说出这么大逆不道的话~嗯！！！】祁同伟还是心疼老师，知道一会儿他还要开会，怕老师下不了床，这才最后冲刺一把，在老师体内释放。  
高育良被祁同伟折腾地像泥一样滩在祁同伟怀里，任由祁同伟抱起自己去浴室清理。祁同伟耐心地给老师清理着，看到老师喉结上自己种下的草莓，更是欣喜万千，忍不住，低下头又吻上了老师【不要了同伟，真的要开会】高育良终于恢复了部分机智，推开在为自己梳洗的祁同伟。  
祁同伟给高育良上了红花油，这才给老师穿好衣服，也确定自己衣着无异样后，给老师司机打电话，送走老师。自己开车去省公安厅上班。  
坐在专车里的高育良，默默揉着后腰，心里骂着这个蠢得像二哈，天天像发情的泰迪的祁同伟，暗下决心一会儿开完会就回家让人把房间门锁换了，让祁同伟睡一个月的客房。


End file.
